About Damn Time
by Mrs.JackSparrow69
Summary: Kenny Omega and his beloved Young Bucks are back in their private dressing room. The first episode of AEW Dynamite has ended and they all reflect on this and the fact that they finally get to be together a lot more. Kenny has a surprise for his lovely bucks but not until they enjoy some fun first. Cody enters the story late for a bit.


**Warning: Incest. Don't read if you don't like.**

The very first episode of AEW Dynamite had just wrapped up. Kenny and his two favorite people in the whole world, Matt and Nick Jackson, The Young Bucks, were sitting backstage in a private dressing room the three of them were sharing. They were sitting together on a fairly comfy couch, thinking about everything that had just transpired.

Kenny was sitting in the middle of Matt and Nick. He was trying to hold his composure. Everything that had transpired since AEW had been formed was overwhelming. All the changes in his life in the last year felt very surreal and like a dream.

"It feels weird not having the insane schedule I use to have when we were working for Ring Of Honor and New Japan," He finally sighed, after several moments of silence. "I still can't believe we run a wrestling company."

Matt and Nick both nodded in response to this. Nick was the next to speak. He reached over and placed his hand onto Kenny's. Kenny's face instantly flushed at Nick's touch.

"You're right that all of this doesn't feel real."

Matt nodded at Nick's words, agreeing, before saying the one thing he knew without a doubt that all three of them were probably thinking.

"It also doesn't feel real that we get to be with our incredible boyfriend as much as we do. I can't thank Cody enough for sparking the idea of this wonderful company."

Kenny's heart swelled at these words. He was a very lucky man indeed to have the two most amazing people in the world as his lovers. Most people are lucky if they get to be with one person they truly want to. He got to be with the exact two someones who are his whole world. Matt and Nick Jackson are his soulmates. Being away from them as much he had, had been pure torture.

Shifting, Matt sunk down closer to Kenny and snuggled into his side. Nick removed his hand from Kenny's, sunk down further into the couch and followed suit. Kenny, deciding that now was as good a time as ever, decided to reward his incredible lovers for their insane loyalty, devotion and pure love.

So dislodging Matt and Nick from him, he rose to his feet, smirking at their puzzled expressions.

"Why'd you get up, I was comfy," Nick spoke up and Matt almost spoke too, until Kenny put his finger to his lips and shhh'd them both.

Curious expressions formed on both Matt and Nick's faces as they watched their beloved.

Kenny then took his hands and moved them along his chest, which was already bare and down to the fly of his pants. He began to slowly move his hips and begin a slow striptease.

Instantly both his lover's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads as they realized what Kenny was planning to do.

Matt was the first to moan a bit as Kenny slowly unzipped himself before them. Shortly after Nick let out a moan of his own.

They could barely speak as they were struck speechless at the sight of the sexiest guy in the world, their beloved Kenny Omega, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing right before their very eyes.

The moment his ears made contact with their moans, Kenny began to gyrate his hips even more as he slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Then he had a better idea.

Moving his hand slowly down his chest in a seductive manner until he reached his now hardening erection, he placed a hand onto his hard cock, through his pants and began to slowly fondle himself.

This caused both his bucks to moan simultaneously and shift closer to each other as they kept their eyes locked on Kenny. Unlike him, neither Matt or Nick were already shirtless and he planned to remedy that.

He didn't have to act on that as Matt shifted forward a bit, placed his hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it off himself. Then he turned towards his younger brother, Nick, reached over to cup his chin and pull his face forward into a bruising kiss.

Now it was Kenny's turn to stare wide-eyed as he watched his gorgeous boyfriends make out with each other, before his eyes. He really was a lucky man. So hooking his fingers back into the waistband of his pants he slid them down his waist and kicked them off.

Now in his boxers and nothing else he reached to touch himself as Matt choose that moment to pull away from Nick's lips and turn towards him.

"Jeezus Kenny, just get the hell over here."

He didn't need to be told twice as he made his way over to his boys. Then sinking down on his knees in front of them he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Matt's chest before reaching to undo the fly of his lover's pants.

After he finished he got Matt to lift himself so he could slide his pants down his legs. He turned to Nick and locked eyes with him.

"I love you guys so much," he breathed out as his arousal began to take hold. Turning his head slightly his eyes locked with Matt's too, for a brief moment.

Matt was lazily running a hand up and down his chest in an attempt to subtly turn himself on even more than he was already.

He didn't need much to achieve this as he began to moan softly. Taking this as a good cue, Nick moved over a bit and motioned for Kenny to come sit back on the couch. Obeying, Kenny sat down again, back between his two lovers.

Nick, deciding he was wearing far too many clothes compared to both of them, reached for the hem of his shirt and swiftly chucked it onto the floor.

Turning his head, Nick locked eyes with his brother Matt and smiled before motioning for him to do something Kenny couldn't quite understand.

Instantly they both leaned over him and captured each other's lips in a very hot kiss. 'Those little shits, they were planning to make him all hot and bothered and tease him', or so he thought.

He was only partially right as they pulled away and both turned to look at him. First Matt spoke up.

"Kenny, I, we, love you so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to us. You make us two very lucky men. We hope you realize how much we are relieved that we get to spend every week with you, now that we have our weekly TV show."

Kenny's eyes nearly welled up at this and he reached for Matt. Tugging on his lover's hair, he pulled the hair tie out of it and let the beautiful thick locks cascade all around him.

'Jeezus, Matt sure is pretty', he thought to himself as he reached over to run his fingers through his lover's locks. Then tugging on them a bit he pulled Matt towards him and kissed him with all the passion he was feeling at that very moment.

After a few moments, Matt and Nick moved back to their previous positions at his side and began attacking him. They both took one of his nipples into their mouth, teasing it into perfect erect hardness.

"Fuck, this is hot, being tagged teamed by my favorite tag team." He breathed out between shaky breathes as he began to feel hot with desire.

"You're damn right, you're going to get tagged teamed, Kenny," Nick smirked as he moved his hands down Kenny's body to rest on his now hardening cock.

Kenny let out a breathy moan then as he felt Nick's hand close around his aching erection, through his underwear.

"Ohhh, Nick, holy fuck," Was all Kenny could babble out as Nick reach for the waistband of his underwear and swiftly pulled them down his ass and legs, freeing his cock.

"Yum," Nick purred then before leaning down and slowly taking Kenny's gorgeous length into his mouth.

Matt, not wanting to miss out leaned forward until his face was level with his brother's and Kenny's erection as well. Grabbing a fistful of his brother's hair, he tugged his brother's mouth off of Kenny's cock before slowly bringing his tongue out and licking up and down kenny's length.

Kenny let out low growl, deep in his throat. Nick deciding he didn't want to share, leaned his face right next to Matt's, flicked out his tongue and began to lick up and down Kenny's length, on the opposite side, at the same time as his brother was doing so.

Kenny couldn't take it anymore. His orgasm was building rapidly. If he wasn't careful both Matt and Nick's faces would be completely covered in his sticky fluids.

He moaned at the thought and nearly swore as at that moment Nick took his balls into his mouth and began to suck on them as Matt continued to work on his length.

He was getting pretty close and began panting harder.

"Fuckkkk," Was the only sound that escaped his lips as his brain became a mushy mess. Upon hearing this Matt hollowed his cheeks and took Kenny deep into his mouth.

Nick still had his mouth on Kenny's balls. Kenny grabbed a hold of Nick's hair at that moment and practically yanked him away from them and into his arms. Then he kissed Nick with fiery passion so intense it felt magical.

Shortly after Matt sped up his pace a lot. Grabbing Nick's hair again, Kenny pulled him down towards his cock as his orgasm became closer and closer.

So making a bold move, he grabbed Matt's hair and forcefully yanked his face towards his brother's as he watched awestruck expressions form on both their faces.

Kenny grabbed a hold of his very aching erection then. He started jacking himself off furiously. Soon, he came with a strangled cry as he gave himself to both of the loves of his life at the same as he shot his seed all over both their faces.

Afterward Kenny lay spent and breathing heavily with both Matt and Nick curled up on either side of him. They hadn't cleaned up yet and Nick stuck a finger into Kenny's seed on his face. He stuck it into his mouth.

"Yum," Was all he said before Matt was the first to speak a complete sentence.

"Damn Kenny that was hot." Then sticking a finger into the stickiness on his face, he popped it into his mouth.

"You taste so good Kenny,"

Nick nodded at that and snuggled closer into Kenny's side.

"Let's never be apart again, Kenny, we love you so much."

Suddenly Kenny dislodged from both of them and stood. It was time, he felt to do the one thing, he had been wanting to since he had first laid eyes on both of his incredible boys. About a year into being with them, he had purchased three simple gold wedding bands and had been waiting for the right time to propose to his beloved bucks.

Then realizing how naked he was and how much his boys needed to get cleaned up, he reached into his suitcase for the rings and smiled.

'Perfect,' he thought as he turned and got down on one knee.

Nick was the first to raise his eyebrow. "Uhhh, Kenny?" He began to speak as Kenny put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Matt, Nick," The past years being together with you both have been the best life I have ever known. I don't just love you both, you make my entire world complete and there is no Kenny Omega without his two amazing Elite boys. So what I am about to say may or may not shock you but," then he paused for dramatic effect before moving forward, letting his knee drop and he took in turn one of each of his beloved's hands in his and kissed it gently.

"My dear sweet bucks will you do me, Kenny Omega, the honor of becoming my husbands?"

Matt and Nick were both struck speechless as those words hit their ears like a ton of bricks. Their beloved Kenny had just popped the question to both of them and right after they had just been blown away by him as they all made love.

What a perfectly Omega way to do this.

After a few moments, Nick was the first to speak. "Kenny, you don't even need to ask. Of course we will Marry you but you do realize I can't marry my brother?"

Matt smirked then. "That's too bad though, I'd be down for the three of us to be fully married but since we can't we will both gladly Marry you separately," he spoke for the both of them, knowing full well his brother felt the same way.

Kenny remembered the rings then. He had abandoned them on the floor. Quickly picking up the box, which contained all three of them he opened it, before the shocked faces of his new fiances.

"Those are beautiful, Kenny, thank you," Matt spoke as he locked eyes with Kenny and held out his ring finger for him to slip the ring onto it.

Nick held out his finger too as Kenny slipped the rings onto his lover's fingers and placed a soft kiss to each finger, just above their ring.

Then he finally put on his ring after having it for so long. It was finally where it belonged and he finally had the only thing that mattered more to him than wrestling or anything else.

He had his two boys, his fiance's.

Just then there was a knock at the door of the dressing room. Scrambling to put his pants on and throw a towel at Matt and Nick, so they could clean up and cover themselves, Kenny muttered a quick, "Who is it?" Before he heard Cody's voice. "Let me in Omega, I got some nonalcoholic champaign for you boys to celebrate our first episode of Dynamite."

Quickly Kenny rose to his feet and unlocked the door. "Wow it smells like someone died in here," Cody immediately observed as he sniffed the air and Matt laughed. The three of them knew that their other best friend, Cody had suspected that the three of them had been seeing each other for a while.

So moving back over to both his Fiances and settling in between them on the couch, the three of them looked at each other and whispered the words, "Should we show him?" to each other before nodding in agreement and slowly raising their fingers with the ring on them towards Cody.

At first Cody was puzzled but then the fact that all three of them had the same ring registered in his brain. His eyes instantly became wide and he moved over to them.

"So what do you think of our new engagement rings from Kenny?" Nick spoke up as he locked eyes with Cody.

Immediately he was crushed into a hug. "About damn time you three got engaged. It's been all Kenny has been able to talk about when we are alone for the past year or so. He won't shut up about how much he adores you two. Now let's celebrate!" Then he reached into the bag he had brought with him and pulled out three champagne glasses and filled them with the liquid he had brought.

Kenny took one and after taking a sip he said the thing that was on all their minds. "Cody we couldn't have done this without you. We are forever grateful that you have given us this wonderful wrestling home and the opportunity to get to spend our days wrestling together. You are our fearless leader of this crazy circle of friends and now lovers called The Elite. Now if you will excuse me we are missing one of said Elite. I am going to go find Adam and tell him the good news."

Then he turned his head to either side and kissed each of his beloved bucks on the cheek before exiting the room.

Cody then looked at Matt and Nick before deciding to go find his wife.

"Well then, I guess I will go find Brandi." Then he exited the room.

Nick turned towards Matt then and motioned for him to move closer. Sighing contentedly, Matt moved over to Nick and was met with his younger brother's strong toned arms outstretched. Nick had moved into a laying position on the couch.

"Come here big brother," He spoke in a soft tone as he folded Matt into his embrace. Then planting a kiss onto his sweet older brother's head, he sighed.

"I can't believe Kenny did such a sweet thing."

"I can, are you blind to the way he looks at us like he worships the ground we walk on?" Matt asked as he leaned forward and captured Nick's lips with his own.

"Yeah he does do that," Nick agreed once the kissing had ended.

Deciding to stay like that Matt and Nick both agreed that once Kenny was back they would let Kenny take care of them and celebrate their engagement the right way. Then the three of them would decide the most important date of their futures and finally marry their beloved Kenny Omega.

'About damn time was right,' Matt thought to himself thinking back on Cody's words.

**About damn time...**


End file.
